


Ruby/Belle (OUAT) - Kinks Challenge

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, I'm horrible at tagging, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the prompts I've written for the LJ community femslash100 as a part of the drabble cycle round 11 ~ kinks challenge. My pairing was Ruby/Belle. Chapters 3, 7, and 8 are an ongoing fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina’s Special Home Brew (#1: Altered States)

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts were: 1. Altered States, 2. Worship, 3. Pain, 4. Blindfolds, 5. Breath, 6. Temperature, 7. Restrained, 8. Whipped, 9. Texture, 10. Bathing.

It’s Saturday night. Ruby opens up the bottle of cider Emma gave her and pours two glasses for her and Belle. She hands the glass to Belle.

“What’s this,” Belle asks, taking the glass from her girlfriend.

“It’s cider from, and I quote, ‘Regina’s Special Home Brew’,” Ruby replies. She takes a sip from her glass. “It’s pretty good. Emma gave it to me to sample. Try it.”

Belle takes a sip. “Hmm, it’s quite delicious. What’s so ‘special’ about it?”

“I don’t know. I asked Emma that, but she just said, ‘You’ll see.’”

The next morning, Ruby woke up and found herself naked on the bedroom floor. She looked to her side and found Belle, also naked, laying next to her on her stomach. She was holding the empty bottle of cider.

Ruby looked around the room. It was a complete mess. Her bra was on the lampshade. Belle’s underwear was hanging on the doorknob. Their mattress was half off the box spring. She couldn’t remember exactly what happened last night, but she knew that she felt happy… and sated – like she just had the best sex of her life.

Later that day, she ran into Emma and pulled her aside.

“Emma! What THE HELL was in that cider you gave me,” she whispers loudly.

Emma gives her a shit-eating grin.

“I don’t know,” she replies, “Regina still refuses to tell me.”

Ruby gives her a look.

“But hey, amazing sex though, right?”

If only Ruby could remember more clearly.


	2. Bedroom Hymns (#2: Worship)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Florence + The Machine's, "Bedroom Hymns"

_This is as good a place to fall as any_

Ruby drops Belle unceremoniously on her back onto the bed. She stares at her lover with hooded eyes. Belle’s hair is splayed across the bed and around her head a halo. The auburn waves are in stark contrast against the white sheets. Her arms are wide open at her sides, ready for Ruby to take her.

_The sweetest submission  
_ _Drinking it in_

Every time they do this, it feels like a ritual. Ruby can hear the drumming of their heartbeats racing towards the holistic ascension. Each touch, kiss, bite, or lick was a prayer and Belle was her altar.

_Such selfish prayers_ and she _can’t get enough_


	3. Pain (#3: Pain)

Belle woke up to a scratching sound on her door. She got up to answer it.

“Ruby,” she sighed under her breath.

As she walked closer to the door, a whimpering sound grew louder and clearer. She quickened her pace and opened the door. Ruby, in wolf form, was laying on her side. There was a trail of blood behind her.

“Ruby!” Belle exclaimed. There was an arrow sticking out of the wolf’s hind leg. Belle grabbed the red hood that was hanging by the door and threw it onto Ruby.

Within seconds, Ruby was in human form. The arrow was still in her leg, protruding out of her thigh. She was writhing in pain and breathing in staggered breaths.

Belle crouched down to get a closer look at Ruby’s leg. 

“What happened?! Who did this to you,” Belle cried.

“Didn’t… see,” Ruby gritted in pain. “I… Belle… please… it hurts so much.”

Belle examines the arrow. It’s about four inches deep into the thigh. The veins around the entry wound were aggressively popping out. This arrow was definitely silver-tipped.

Belle dragged Ruby inside and carefully propped her sitting up against the wall, careful not to move the arrow. She grabs her landline and calls for help.

“Ruby, stay with me,” she pleads.

Ruby tries hard to focus on those words, but the pain is too much and she passes out.


	4. Let's Play a Game (#4: Blindfolds)

It was the night before the full moon and Ruby was restless. 

Belle gave up on reading and decided to do something to keep her girlfriend occupied. She was amazed at how a blindfold in one hand and the words, “Let’s play a game,” brought out that curious puppy look from Ruby. 

Hell, if Ruby were in wolf-form, her tail would probably be wagging like crazy right now.

With Ruby blindfolded, they were sitting on their bed across from each other, cross-legged. Belle had three different food items. She took a bite from the first one and kissed Ruby.

“Okay, this one is easy. Strawberries,” Ruby said as she licked her lips.

“Correct,” Belle smiled. She then took a sip of a pink liquid. 

“What about this one,” she asked, kissing Ruby again.

Ruby’s nose scrunched a little from the tart taste. Belle couldn’t help but giggle.

“Wow, that’s sour. Um… lemonade,” Ruby guessed.

“Yes! Though I’m beginning to think you’re smelling these guesses rather than tasting them,” Belle intoned as she put the lemonade on the nightstand. 

“Honestly, I’m not! Tasting is the best part,” Ruby grinned.

“Okay, I believe you.”

Belle then squeezed some thick liquid from a bottle into her mouth.

“Now this one.”

Belle kissed Ruby who then sat up and broke the kiss. 

“Oh…,” Ruby kissed Belle again. “I like… this… one…” she said in-between kisses.

She kissed Belle deeper, pushing her onto her back, straddling her.

“I really, really _like_ this one.”


	5. Synchronization (#5: Breath)

They stumble into their bedroom, kissing each other frantically, as if this were their last night on earth. Ruby breaks the kiss to take off her shirt. She kisses Belle again while unbuttoning her top and leading them to their bed. Twenty-eight years working in a diner had taught her how to be a great multi-tasker.

She pushes Belle down onto the bed and straddles her. She presses her forehead against hers and slips her hand under her jeans and underwear. She slips two fingers in and starts pumping in and out. Belle was so wet for her.

Focusing on her lover’s staggered breathing, Ruby sets a pace and rhythm. She shifts a leg over and starts to grind on her leg. Her own breath begins to get shallow. Belle’s breathing quickens. The taller woman picks up her pace, pumping in and out, maintaining a synchronization with Belle’s breathing and her own. Soon, they’re both at the edge. Ruby gives one final thrust and they both come together.


	6. I'm Fine Now (#6: Temperature)

Belle wasn’t as thrilled as Ruby was during the nights of the full moon, especially since the weather was getting colder. Part of her felt pathetic for missing her girlfriend so much, but the rational side of her reminded her that Ruby needed to run. Belle just hated being left alone… at night… alone… on a cold bed… alone. _Oh jeez, stop it_. She thinks to herself.

She changes her position on the bed and grips the comforter around her tighter. She hugs Ruby’s pillow. It’s not the same thing, but it’s close enough. She starts to drift off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Belle wakes up to Ruby climbing under the covers and spooning her. She could feel her body heat radiating off of her. Belle shifts closer to Ruby. Her girlfriend notices her stir.

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“It’s okay. I’m fine now.”


	7. She Needed Her to Be the Strong One Now (#7: Restrained)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapter 2.

Ruby woke up and found herself lying in bed. She shifted, but felt a pull at her arm from the IV. It was nothing compared to the throbbing, dull pain in her thigh.

“You’re awake,” Belle says as gets up and walks over to Ruby’s side.

“Where am I,” Ruby asks.

“You’re at the hospital. You lost a lot of blood. Dr. Whale removed the arrow,” Belle replies. “Do you remember anything?”

Ruby swallows and tries to recall the previous night.

“I don’t remember much,” she manages to say, “but all I remember is seeing the arrow in my leg. I tried to see where it came from, but I became so dizzy.”

Ruby starts to cry. “I was so scared, Belle. I just ran home as fast as I could.” She starts to shake in sobs. “I was so scared.”

Belle climbs into the bed to hold Ruby, careful not to disturb her leg. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.”

She felt scared too, but a wave of anger washed over her. What kind of person would do such a thing to Ruby? She was determined to find out and kill whoever it was.

But she restrained herself and held Ruby tighter. She needed her to be the strong one now.


	8. Sidelined (#8: Whipped)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of Chapters 2 and 7.

“Any leads,” Belle asks Emma as the sheriff walks into the diner with Snow.

“I think we might,” Emma replies. She motions to the waitress for a coffee.

“We found some tracks,” Snow adds.

Ruby, sitting in the booth with Belle, chimes in, “Let me help. I can pick up a scent.”

“I don’t think so,” Belle tells Ruby. “You’re limping and I know you’re still in pain more than you care to admit. Besides, it’s been almost a week. I doubt there’s any scent left for you to follow.”

“I’m fine now.” 

Ruby gets up to prove her point. “See?”

Emma comes over and pokes Ruby in the leg.

“Ow!” Ruby hisses, glaring at Emma.

“Yeah, I don’t think so Rubes,” Emma says. “We got this. Snow is an excellent tracker.”

Ruby gives her a look.

“Second to you, of course,” Emma adds. “Also, Regina set up a spell to make the search easier. You just focus on getting that leg better.”

“But I…,” Ruby starts.

“Ruby Lucas! This is the end of discussion. You’re supposed to be in bed, but I let you convince me to have lunch here with you,” Belle scolds her girlfriend. “Now, please sit down and leave them to the investigation.

“Fine,” Ruby mutters as she sits back down.

Belle walks over to the counter. 

“Granny, I’d like to change our orders to go, please.”

Granny looks at her above her glasses and smiles.

“I’m so glad that my granddaughter has you.”


	9. Only You Do This To Me (#9: Texture)

They were both very eager to learn. It was a thrilling exploration – to memorize every birthmark, every scar, and every reaction to a bite, lick, or kiss. 

A velvety tongue dragged up along a bare back, dried saliva evaporating, a trail of goose bumps left behind. She stopped at the nape of the other woman’s neck to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses. A deep sigh of content reverberated in the dimly lit room.

She trailed her fingertips down across her lover’s smooth abdomen. They traveled lower and into her underwear. She curled her fingers and was rewarded with a hiss. 

She smiled and bit her exposed neck – sucking and licking the mark she left behind. The tip of her tongue traced the impressions she left on her skin. 

Keeping her hand steady, she trailed the other across her chest and settled it on her sternum. She focused on the erratic heartbeat thrumming against her palm. 

Belle put her hand over Ruby’s. 

“Only you do this to me,” she whispered.


	10. Ruby Never Understood the Point of Baths (#10: Bathing)

Ruby never understood the point of baths. She just didn’t see why anyone would sit in a tub of his or her own filth.

Upon discovering this, Belle made it her mission to change her girlfriend’s mind. So later that day, she prepared a bath for Ruby as a surprise after her shift at the diner. She filled their tub with water at the perfect temperature and added some bath salts. She lit some candles and placed them on a corner shelf of the bathtub.

Minutes later, Ruby arrives home from work.

“Belle, I’m home,” she says.

“I’m in the bathroom. Come here. I need to show you something,” Belle replies.

Ruby walked to the bathroom, a little worried.

“What’s going on? Is there something wron–”

Ruby took in the sight before her.

“What’s this,” she asks.

“You said that you hate baths,” Belle says, maintaining eye contact.

She slowly untied her robe. Ruby noticed the action.

“You just never had a bath with me,” Belle continued as she slid her robe off her shoulders and onto the floor.

Belle, in the nude, slowly got into the tub.

“You coming,” Belle asks.

Without a reply, Ruby starts to undress and joins her girlfriend.


End file.
